Episode 03: pay for a wish
Pay for a Wish is the title of the third chapter of selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze-. Appearing in this chapter Selectors *Kiyoi Mizushima (final appearance as human) LRIGs *Remember (final appearance as LRIG) *Piruluk (debut) Other Characters *Mayu (debut) *Ayumi Sakaguchi Cards *Remember Night, Star-Reading Miko *ICE BREAK Synopsis Kiyoi Mizushima and Remember recite the oath, and a new Eternal Girl is born. Remember promises Kiyoi that she will grant her wish. Kiyoi wakes up on White Room, and meets Mayu. Mayu explained that Kiyoi will be a LRIG and that her wish will be granted by Remember, who is in her body. Kiyoi asked if Remember know about the whole body swap, and Mayu responded that some LRIGs might be withholding this information from their selector. Mayu is surprised at Kiyoi's calm response, since most girls who became a LRIG complains about the system. Kiyoi said that she was always alone and is fine with it, until she meets Ayumi Sakaguchi. She then blamed herself for making her suffer. Kiyoi made a vow when she meets Remember, that she will do anything to save Ayumi. Mayu then asked if she's fine with the fact that she will never go back to her own body and that Ayumi would never know of her sacrifice. Kiyoi said she hated it, yet she didn't care what happened to her if it means Sakaguchi could be saved. Kiyoi didn't blame Remember that she has withholding information from her. She believed that Remember would grant her wish. Mayu proceed by asking if Kiyoi believes in Remember. Kiyoi replied that Remember is her friend. Kiyoi then told Mayu that she has no intention of becoming a LRIG, or Eternal Girl and expressed her opinion on the Selector system. Mayu said that Selectors that is tricked to become LRIGs are bounds by the rules and coerced into betrayal. Kiyoi cut in and said that this is not the WIXOSS that Sakaguchi love. She then said that she will never decieve anyone to be able to return to the outside world. Mayu then asked if she's fine because she will become card forever. Kiyoi said that she's fine with it, because it doesn't matter. She couldn't meet Sakaguchi in her own body and have to deceive somebody. Mayu claimed that Kiyoi is the first girl to say that. She then told Kiyoi that wishes do not come true, they are being granted. She then proceed on explaining about the process of a wish being granted. Kiyoi then panicked because there is nothing a normal girl could do, to save Sakaguchi. Mayu assured Kiyoi that her wish will be granted. Because LRIG who doesn't grant the wish will vanish and disappear. Which means when Remember accepted, she must have a method of granting the wish in her mind. Mayu then showed Kiyoi the process of Remember granting her wish to save Sakaguchi from her current circumstances. She granted it, just not the way Kiyoi envisioned it. Mayu then congratulates Kiyoi that her wish has been fulfilled. Notes *This is the first time in chronological order that: **the truth behind selector battles is shown thus far (in production order). **Piruluk appears. **Mayu appears (in production order). Trivia *Kiyoi is the first girl that have no qualms over how the selector system work, she even told Mayu that she didn't mind being a LRIG. *Kiyoi and Yuzuki are LRIGs who don't want to deceive somebody to be able to go out, because they won't be able to meet their special someone in their own body. Gallery Navigation Category:Manga